Killingworth, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Connecticut | subdivision_type2 = NECTA | subdivision_name2 = New Haven | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Connecticut River Estuary | established_title = Named | established_date = 1667 | government_type = Selectman-town meeting | leader_title = First Selectman | leader_name = Catherine Iino (D) | leader_title2 = Selectman | leader_name2 = Fred Dudek ® | leader_title3 = Selectman | leader_name3 = Louis C. Annino, Jr. (D) | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 92.7 | area_total_sq_mi = 35.8 | area_land_km2 = 91.5 | area_land_sq_mi = 35.3 | area_water_km2 = 1.2 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.5 | elevation_m = 119 | elevation_ft = 390 | population_footnotes = U.S. Census Bureau Population Estimates | population_total = 6403 | population_as_of = 2005 | population_density_km2 = 70 | population_density_sq_mi = 181 | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern In | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06419 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-40710 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213448 | website = }} Killingworth is a town in Middlesex County, Connecticut, United States. The town's name can easily be confused with another Connecticut town, Killingly; or a Vermont ski area, Killington. The population was 6,018 at the 2000 census. History ]] Killingworth was established from the area called Hammonasset, taken from the local Native American tribe of the same name. The area originally incorporated the town of Clinton, which were separated along ecclesiastical borders.Killingworth Historical SocietyTown of Killingworth Historical Sign, 1981 Part of New London County prior to May 1785, Killingworth was then included in the newly formed Middlesex County, where it remains today. It was named after Kenilworth, England in honor of one of the first settlers, Edward Griswold. Kenilworth's name was more similar to "Killingworth" during the American colonial period, and over time the pronunciation and spelling drifted towards the modern one. Coincidentally, there is a town and village in England called Killingworth and Killingworth Village in the county of Tyne and Wear, which do not seem to have any connection with Killingworth, Connecticut. In the late 17th century, Killingworth became the birthplace of what would eventually become Yale University. The Rev. Abraham Pierson, the college's first president, taught some of the first classes in his Killingworth home - which is actually in present-day Clinton, Connecticut. However, in 1701, the college's first official home was constructed in Old Saybrook on the peninsula known as Saybrook Point. Eventually the school was moved to its present-day home in New Haven.http://www.killingworthhistorical.org/History1.htm Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has an area of . Of this total, is dry land and – or 1.34% – is water-covered. Killingworth also contains Chatfield Hollow State Park. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,018 people, 2,196 households, and 1,765 families residing in the town. The population density was 170.3 people per square mile (65.8/km²). There were 2,283 housing units at an average density of 64.6 per square mile (24.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.54% White, 0.42% African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.83% Asian, 0.25% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.18% of the population. There were 2,196 households out of which 38.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 73.8% were married couples living together, 4.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.6% were non-families. 16.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.08. In the town, the population was spread out with 27.1% under the age of 18, 3.6% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 28.0% from 45 to 64, and 11.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $80,805, and the median income for a family was $87,874. Males had a median income of $61,650 versus $38,289 for females. The per capita income for the town was $31,929. None of the families and 0.7% of the population were living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and 1.4% of those over 64. Government Killingworth is governed by a Board of Selectmen, currently headed by First Selectman, Democrat Cathy Iino, with Fred Dudek and Louis Annino Jr also on the board.http://www.townofkillingworth.com/boards/bos.html Education Students attending school in Killingworth are a part of Connecticut's Regional School District #17, which consists of Haddam and its villages of Haddam Neck (located on the eastern bank of the Connecticut River) and Higganum. The high school is called Haddam-Killingworth High School (often abbreviated as simply "HK"), and is located in Higganum. The school's sports teams are called the 'Cougars'. A new middle-school, named Haddam Killingworth Middle School or "HKMS", built in 2006 in Killingworth, houses grades 5 through 8. Transportation The Estuary Transit District provides public transportation throughout Killingworth and the surrounding towns through its 9 Town Transit Service. Services include connections to the Old Saybrook Train Station, served by Amtrak and Shoreline East railroads. Popular culture The town was the subject of the poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's poem "The Birds of Killingworth" published in Tales of a Wayside Inn. 1999: The largest tree in Rockefeller Center history, high, was chosen from Killingworth, CT. Notable people *Jeff Bagwell, former Major League Baseball player for the Houston Astros, lived in Killingworth. *Carleton Beals, radical American journalist, author, historian, and a crusader with special interests in Latin America.https://archive.org/stream/fairplayforcubac0102unit/fairplayforcubac0102unit_djvu.txt *Abel Buell, publisher of the first map of the new United States created by an American, was born in Killingworth.http://www.robinsonlibrary.com/finearts/decor/metal/history/buell.htm *Jonathan Bush, American banker, brother of President George H. W. Bush and the uncle of President George W. Bush.CounterPunch; "Pioneer" list - See CounterPunch for main website *Titus Coan, missionary to Hawai'i (then the Sandwich Islands) in the 1800s. *Silas Halsey, former US Congressman *Haynes Johnson, Pulitzer Prize–winning journalist, best-selling author and political analyst, lived in Killingworth. *Ricki Lake, former host of Ricki Lake, former contestant for Dancing With The Stars, and now host of The Ricki Lake Show lived in Killingworth in the late 1990s. *Hugh Lofting, author of the ''Doctor Dolittle ''series. National Historic Sites *Emmanuel Church, added August 5, 1999 *Oak Lodge, added September 4, 1986 *Parmelee House (Killingworth, Connecticut). References http://www.robinsonlibrary.com/decorative/metalwork/buell.htm External links *Town government web site *Regional School District #17 *Local news site *Chamber of Commerce site Category:Killingworth, Connecticut Category:Towns in Middlesex County, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut Category:Greater Hartford